Confusiones fortuitas
by RavioliHeart
Summary: Matt se declara a Mello y es rechazado, pero entonces se desencadena una serie de sucesos que quizás haga al rubio cambiar de opinión. (MattxMello)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Hace tiempo que escribí esto y ahora que lo he encontrado me he dicho ¿por qué no lo subo? xD**

**Y, en fin, aquí está. Es un fanfic cortito MattxMello que espero que os guste :3 No sé en cuántos capítulos lo dividiré, pero dudo que llegue a más de cinco. Bueno, ya me voy, ¡adiós!**

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

—Mello, yo… no sé cómo decírtelo… —Matt movía las manos nerviosamente y no se atrevía a mirar a su amigo a la cara.

—¿Qué pasa idiota? Dilo de una vez.

El carácter del rubio siempre había sido así, incluso viendo lo atacado que estaba el otro, no hacía más que meterle bulla. Pero no era fácil decir lo que Matt intentaba.

—Verás, yo… quería decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo… pero… uff —_¿Por qué me cuesta tanto? Si solo son unas estúpidas palabras…_— Espero que no me odies por lo que voy a decirte, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Me gustas mucho, Mello, creo… creo que estoy enamorado de ti –las mejillas del pelirrojo se tornaron de un color similar al de su pelo. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Quería mirar a Mello, pero no se atrevía. Al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio habló.

—¿Y bien? ¿Eso era? –Matt asintió en silencio— Maldito perro idiota, deja de decir gilipolleces y ve a comprarme más chocolates.

Matt sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior. Acababa de declararse a la única persona a la que había querido en toda su vida y esta le había rechazado de la manera más cruel posible.

—Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? –dijo Mello tomándole violentamente de un brazo, pero el pelirrojo le apartó de un manotazo.

—No me toques –Mail cogió las llaves del coche de una estantería cercana y pasó por su lado dándole un empujón— Cómprate tú tu estúpido chocolate –fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Mello permaneció atónito en mitad de la sala, y cuando tomó conciencia de lo que acababa de pasar, una enorme ira se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¿Le había desobedecido? ¿A él, a Mello? Ese idiota de Matt se las pagaría.

Estaba muy, muy enfadado. Con Mihael, por supuesto, pero también consigo mismo. No tenía que habérselo dicho, pero lo había hecho aun sabiendo las posibles consecuencias. Caminaba en línea recta hacia el coche con los puños apretados y dos cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Casi le atropellan un par de veces al cruzar una carretera por donde no había paso de cebra, pero se salvó por los pelos. Llegó hasta donde estaba aparcado el coche y se subió, cerrando de un portazo. Aunque lo veía todo borroso por las lágrimas, no le costó nada poner el vehículo en marcha; se lo sabía de memoria. Arrancó ruidosamente y, en cuanto hubo desaparcado el coche, pisó el acelerador y salió de allí a una velocidad poco aconsejable. Dejó la ciudad atrás y llegó hasta las afueras, donde aceleró aún más si es que era posible.

_No tenía que haberle dicho nada, soy un idiota. ¿Por qué lo he hecho? Si ahora me tratará igual o peor de lo que me trata normalmente. ¡Es que soy estúpido! ¿Cómo pude pensar siquiera que quizás él me correspondería? Joder, no seré capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara. ¡Estúpido, estúpido Matt! Un perro idiota, eso es lo que soy, un puto perro faldero._

Y tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, se había cambiado de carril. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que un camión le venía de frente. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando lo vio ya era demasiado tarde. Instantes antes del impacto, cruzó los brazos delante de la cabeza en un vano intento de protegerse.

Mello caminaba nervioso por la habitación mientras mordisqueaba su último chocolate. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Matt se había ido y aún no había vuelto. No es que estuviera preocupado (o al menos eso era lo que él se decía), sino que aquel chocolate era el último que le quedaba y necesitaba que el pelirrojo buscara una tienda abierta a aquellas horas de la noche. Él no pensaba hacerlo, eso estaba claro.

De pronto, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Fue corriendo a cogerlo y vio que en la pantalla parpadeaba la palabra "Matt". A toda prisa, pulsó el botón de contestar la llamada.

—Tú, Matt, ¿se puede saber dónde te has metido? Necesito que busques una tienda y compres...

Mello se vio interrumpido de golpe por una voz que no era la de su amigo.

—Disculpe, lo siento mucho. No soy Matt –era un hombre mayor, tenía la voz muy grave—, pero precisamente de él quería hablarle. Soy agente de policía…

_Seguro que le han vuelto a multar por exceso de velocidad_, pensó Mello. Pero de ser así, había algo que no encajaba; ¿por qué no le llamaba Matt personalmente?

Conforme el policía habló, el rostro de Mello fue empalideciendo. El chocolate resbaló de sus manos y sintió tal mareo que tuvo que apoyarse sobre el respaldo de una silla. Lo que ese hombre decía no podía ser cierto.

—¿Q—que…Matt… qué?

Cuando terminó de hablar con el policía, fue dando tumbos hasta la puerta, cogió las llaves de su moto y salió corriendo. Condujo a tal velocidad que cualquiera diría que se iba a matar, pero sus sentidos estaban al máximo y no le costó esquivar todo lo que se le puso por delante. Además no estaba llorando, por lo que su visión no estaba borrosa como la de Matt. No respetó ningún semáforo; que le multaran si querían, en aquel momento le importaba bien poco. Llegó al hospital en menos de quince minutos.

Una vez dentro, fue directo hacia la recepcionista, una mujer rubia de unos cincuenta años.

—¿Dónde está Matt? –dijo sin pensar.

—¿Quién es Matt? Si no especifica un poco más, no podré…

—Ha tenido un accidente con el coche –dijo cortante. La mujer pareció comprender. Tecleó algo en el ordenador.

—Matt, aquí está –dijo—. Su amigo aún está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Cuando esté fuera de peligro podrá verle.

—¡Mierda! –dijo Mello dando una patada a una papelera que tenía al lado.

—Tranquilo, haga el favor de sentars…

—¡No! Usted no lo entiende, tengo que ver a Matt ahora. Estúpidos médicos de mierda…

Se alejó dando zancadas hasta un sillón en el que había una anciana y se sentó a su lado con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. La mujer le miraba algo asutada.

—¿Qué pasa abuela? –dijo Mello de mala manera, y la señora miró rápidamente hacia otro lado.

Mihael bajó la vista al suelo aún con el ceño fruncido. Daba igual cuán violento se pusiera ni si insultaba a la gente, aquella terrible sensación no se iba. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, estaba muerto de miedo. Y lo peor era que no tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a él, tenía miedo por Matt. Por lo que había dicho aquella mujer, aún no estaba "fuera de peligro", y esas palabras se clavaban en su cabeza como cuchillos. Suspirando, hundió el rostro entre las manos.

El tiempo pasó más lento de lo normal. Todo el tiempo iban y venían médicos por todos lados y tenía miedo de que de pronto uno fuera hacia él y le dijera que su amigo había… no, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. Al cabo de una hora, estaba impaciente; al cabo de dos, se subía por las paredes casi literalmente. No dejaba de ir de un lado para otro maldiciendo todo lo que se movía y pegando patadas a las cosas. En un par de ocasiones le llamaron la atención, pero le dio igual. Por fin, después de esas dos largas horas, un hombre con una bata blanca se acercó a él.

—¿Es usted Mello? –preguntó.

—¿Dónde está Matt? –dijo el rubio incorporándose de un salto.

—Calma, calma, su amigo está bien.

Mello suspiró aliviado.

—Joder, pues ya era hora. Malditos médicos… ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¡Y no me hables de usted!

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, jovencito –dijo el hombre echando a andar y haciéndole una seña a Mello para que le siguiera—, si no fuera por los "malditos" médicos, tu amigo no se habría salvado. Se ha roto cuatro costillas y una astilla se estaba clavando en su pulmón izquierdo. Hemos tenido que operarle.

A Mihael se le heló la sangre al oír esas palabras. Había sido grave después de todo.

—Tiene heridas leves por casi todo el cuerpo, pero eso es lo de menos.

—¿Puedo verle? –dijo Mello de pronto.

—Está durmiendo, aún no ha despertado de la anestesia, pero puedes verle si prometes no despertarle.

El rubio asintió con firmeza.

Llegaron a la habitación en la que estaba el pelirrojo y abrieron la puerta con cuidado. El médico entró primero, seguido por Mello. Nada más entrar, el rubio vio la cama en la que estaba su amigo. El pelo rojo destacaba entre todo lo blanco del hospital.

—Matt… —susurró, y se acercó a su cama.

Mail estaba tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y una mascarilla de respiración artificial. Su pecho, desnudo y cubierto de vendas, se movía de arriba abajo con el ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Tenía moretones y arañazos de diferentes tamaños repartidos por la cara, y los brazos, pero no eran muy grandes. Mihael sintió algo indescriptible al ver a su amigo ahí, inconsciente y magullado. Él, que siempre era tan alegre como un cachorro; él, que le había cuidado siempre de un modo u otro y se había preocupado por él cuando nadie más lo había hecho; Mail, su amigo de toda la vida, su único amigo, ahora estaba allí sin poder moverse siquiera. Y en cierto modo era por su culpa. Por primera vez en años, Mello sintió ganas de llorar y tuvo que retirarse a un baño cercano. Mirándose en un espejo del baño, vio cómo una lágrima de impotencia resbalaba por la enorme cicatriz que tenía en el lado izquierdo de la cara. También Matt se había ocupado de curar esas heridas en su momento.

Esa fue la única lágrima que salió de sus ojos. Se la limpió casi de un manotazo y se puso muy serio. Iba a cuidar a Matt hasta que se pusiera bien. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Con aire decidido, volvió al lado de su amigo y se sentó en una silla. Esperaría allí hasta que el pelirrojo se despertase.

Lentamente, fue retomando conciencia de su cuerpo. Estaba en un sitio blando, debía de ser una cama o algo así. Desde luego, no era el sofá donde solía dormir. Oía su respiración muy alta, como si le hubieran puesto un megáfono en la nariz. De hecho, sentía como si tuviera un megáfono en la nariz. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver el techo blanco del hospital. La luz entraba por las ventanas, era de día. Se dio cuenta de que no era un megáfono lo que le habían puesto, sino un chisme de esos de respiración artificial. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué tenía esa cosa en la cara? De pronto, el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido vino a su mente y, alarmado, intentó incorporarse de golpe. Al hacerlo, sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza y tuvo que volver a tumbarse. _Dios, he estado a punto de morir… _pensaba el pelirrojo. Se sentía asustado y aliviado al mismo tiempo, casi no se lo creía. Recordaba con total claridad la imagen del camión antes de chocar contra él.

Se sobresaltó al notar por el rabillo del ojo que a su lado había una figura vestida de negro. _¿Será la muerte que viene a buscarme?_, pensó por un momento, y ese pensamiento infantil fue sustituido por la certeza de que aquel era Mello.

Giró la cabeza con cuidado y vio que su amigo estaba sentado en una silla horrenda con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada hacia delante. El pelo rubio le caía en cascada por delante de los ojos, era obvio que estaba durmiendo. Recordó la declaración fallida del día anterior y se avergonzó un poco de sí mismo, pero le dio igual. Estaba demasiado contento de haber sobrevivido.

—Mello –le llamó, y el aludido levantó la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados. Al verle, prácticamente saltó de la silla y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Matt, tío, ¿estás bien? –fue lo primero que dijo.

—Sí, eso creo –respondió Mail con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Ufff… ¡Maldito perro! No vuelvas a darme esos sustos ¿me oyes? –Mello se había puesto de pie y estaba caminando nerviosamente por toda la sala— ¡Dios, casi me matas! En serio, ni te imaginas cómo me sentí cuándo…

Matt dejó de escucharle y sonrió para sí, contento de que el rubio se hubiera preocupado tanto por él.

—…pero en fin, ya ha pasado todo y ahora podremos irnos a casa. Mejor dicho, deberíamos porque ya son las… ¿¡LAS CINCO DE LA TARDE!?

Matt rio bajito, Mello siempre era tan… Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de volver a casa, tuvieron que hacerle algunas pruebas a Matt para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Mello al principio se opuso totalmente, pero al final no le quedó más remedio que ceder. El diagnóstico final sobre Matt fue que, como los huesos tardarían en soldarse, debía quedarse en casa dos semanas sin hacer grandes esfuerzos. El médico tuvo que aclarar que el pelirrojo podía ir al baño sólo, porque Mello saltó diciendo que no pensaba hacerse cargo de eso.

A Matt le costó bastante levantarse, pero lo consiguió finalmente, aunque cojeaba un poco y se notaba que le dolía el torso. Mello le ayudó a caminar hasta el taxi que les llevaría a casa. Por el camino, el rubio vio en un par de ocasiones cómo el rostro de su amigo se torcía en una mueca de dolor. Cuando llegaron a su casa, ambos se sintieron realmente aliviados.

—Oh, mi querido sofá –dijo Matt dirigiéndose al sofá en el que siempre dormía.

—¿Qué sofá ni qué mierdas? –dijo Mello— En tu estado no debes dormir ahí.

—Pero a mí me gusta mi sofá…

—Que no, Matt. Yo dormiré en el sofá, tú puedes irte a mi cama.

Matt obedeció, consciente de que no merecía la pena discutir con Mello. Además, al final habían tenido que quedarse en el hospital hasta la noche y estaba realmente cansado.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? –preguntó Mello desde la cocina.

—No, creo que me voy a acostar ya. ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres dormir tú en la…

—Matt.

—Vale.

Cuando Mail entró en el cuarto de Mello, se sintió algo extraño. Sus cosas estaban por todas partes. Su ropa, sus libros… incluso en el aire se podía percibir su aroma. No le disgustaba en absoluto. Se tumbó algo dolorido en la cama, que resultó ser realmente cómoda, y suspiró profundamente antes de enfrentarse a la tarea más difícil de todas: quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Mello entró por la puerta con una taza humeante.

—¿Ni siquiera quieres un chocolate caliente?... ¡Matt, idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces? –el pelirrojo tenía la camiseta medio quitada y los brazos enredados en una postura bastante ridícula.

—Yo…em…

—Espera, te ayudo –dijo Mello dejando la taza de chocolate caliente en la mesilla de noche. Se acercó a Matt y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a quitarle la camiseta. Entonces se dio cuenta del rubor que cubría las mejillas del pelirrojo y fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban. La suave piel de Matt iba quedando al descubierto a cada centímetro de tela que retiraba. Al pelirrojo no le disgustó absolutamente nada el contacto de Mello ayudándole a desvestirse, pero aun así, se sintió algo tonto. Desde luego, no iba a dejar que Mello le quitara también los pantalones.

—No tengo cinco años, ¿vale? –refunfuñó intentando zafarse.

—Vale, vale, ya te dejo –un ligero rubor había surgido en las mejillas de Mello—. Pero tómate el chocolate, te hará bien algo de azúcar.

—Sí, mamá.

—No me vaciles que te meto.

Se miraron unos momentos y luego Matt rompió a reír. Mello no tardó en seguirle.

—Bueno, ya en serio, te dejo dormir –dijo Mello dirigiéndose a la puerta aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vale. Mello —el aludido se giró para mirarle desde la puerta— gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Y ahora, descansa.

—Buenas noches.

—Lo mismo digo –y dedicándole una última sonrisa, Mello cerró la puerta para dejar a su amigo descansar.

Matt suspiró y miró la taza de chocolate caliente que reposaba en la mesilla de noche. No tardó ni tres minutos en bebérselo, estaba realmente delicioso. Cuando ya se hubo puesto el pijama y decidió dormirse, abrazó con fuerza la almohada de Mello. Olía a él.

_Una cama, chocolate caliente, la almohada de Mello y sus preocupaciones por mí… creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…_ fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Matt se despertó tarde. No sabía qué hora era, pero la luz entraba con fuerza por la ventana. A levantarse descubrió que le dolía menos el cuerpo que la noche anterior. Así que los médicos habían tenido razón después de todo. El día anterior habría jurado que ese dolor no iba a menguar nunca. Más animado, se dirigió al baño para ver si sus magulladuras también habían mejorado. Al salir de la habitación, un ruido extraño llamó su atención. Fue al salón para ver de qué se trataba y se encontró a Mello, que le miraba desde una silla con cara de zombie y una tableta de chocolate en la mano.

—¿Has dormido bien, Matt? –tenía unas ojeras enormes y cara de malas pulgas.

—¿Mello? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Te dije que no era buena idea que yo durmiera en la cama.

—No importa, ya te he dicho que estoy bien. ¿Tú estás mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor.

—Genial entonces. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Me siento bien, así que puedo cocinar yo hoy –dijo Matt. No quería dar más molestias a Mello.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Tú si quieres ve y échate un rato en tu bendita cama, te avisaré cuando esté la comida.

Mello sonrió de medio lado.

—Bueno, ya que insistes con un cuchillo en el cuello… —dijo irónicamente. De camino a su habitación, tropezó con un paragüero y lo mandó a la otra punta del salón de una patada haciendo que Matt sonriera.

Cuando llegó a su habitación la cama estaba deshecha. Normalmente se habría cabreado muchísimo, pero estaba tan casado que le dio igual. Se dejó caer a plomo sobre el blando colchón y se acomodó bajo las desordenadas mantas. Se abrazó a la almohada y entonces sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Olía a Matt. Sintió que un inesperado rubor subía a sus mejillas. Aspiró una vez más su aroma, era agradable. _Es que el perfume que usa Matt huele bien_, se dijo a sí mismo como excusa. En realidad, sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo jamás usaba perfume. Por algún motivo, aquel olor le relajó y, con lo cansado que estaba no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Mientras, en la cocina, Matt preparaba lo único que sabía hacer: pasta. Se había hecho un café y se lo estaba tomando mientras la comida terminaba de hacerse. No dejaba de pensar en todas las molestias que Mello se estaba tomando por él. No es que le desagradara, pero le parecía muy extraño. _Supongo que yo también me porté bien con él cuando casi muere en aquella explosión._ Supuso que como Mello jamás había tenido que cuidar de nadie que no fuera él mismo procuraba ser lo más amable posible. Entonces una extraña pesadumbre se apoderó del pelirrojo: seguramente cuando estuviera totalmente curado las cosas volverían a ser como antes; Mello el dueño y él su perrito faldero. Suspiró e, intentando ser más optimista, se dijo que si a Mello no le importara, no se preocuparía tanto por él.

Cuando los espaguetis estuvieron listos, se dirigió a la habitación de Mello para despertarle. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y cuando vio al rubio abrazando a la almohada, no pudo evitar sonreír. Le agradó el hecho de que ambos compartieran esa costumbre. Se acercó a su amigo y le zarandeó el hombro.

—Mello, eh, despierta.

El aludido balbuceó un par de palabras, pero ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

—Mello –no obtuvo respuesta—. Meeello –nada— ¡MELLO!

Mello dio un brinco y casi se cae de la cama. Al ver a Matt, soltó la almohada que aún seguía abrazando y le miró de forma extraña. El pelirrojo pensó que esa era la misma cara que ponía cuando le pillaban haciendo alguna travesura en el orfanato.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He hecho espaguetis, ven a comer.

—Ya voy –dijo desperezándose.

Comieron tranquilos hablando de cosas sin importancia. En mitad de la comida, Mello mencionó que las heridas y los moratones de Matt habían mejorado.

—Lo sé, ¿a que es genial? –dijo contento el pelirrojo.

—Sí. Tienes que curarte las heridas, ¿verdad? A mí siempre me las curabas –dijo Mello señalando su cara y su hombro.

—Claro que tengo que curarlas. Ahora después de comer lo haré.

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo, Mello se sentó a ver la televisión y Matt fue al baño con agua oxigenada y unas vendas. Al cabo de un rato, el pelirrojo entró en el salón con el torso sin ninguna venda, dejando que se vieran sus heridas y los puntos que le habían cogido en el costado.

—¿Me puedes ayudar? No llego a curarme las heridas de la espalda –dijo totalmente rojo. No le hacía gracia tener que pedírselo a Mello, pero no le quedaba otra.

—Eem, vale.

El rubio se levantó y fue con Matt hasta el baño. Una vez allí, se sentó en un taburete y Matt se puso de rodillas en el suelo justo delante suya. Contempló por un momento la espalda del muchacho. Su piel era muy blanca y se veía suave. A Mello le molestó mucho la herida que tenía ahí porque rompía esa perfección. Sin más miramientos empezó a curarla. Matt se estremeció al contacto con el agua oxigenada; en aquella herida le escocía muchísimo. Pero todo lo compensó el hecho de que una vez la hubo desinfectado, Mello se ofreció a ponerle las vendas. El rubio desenrolló una gran cantidad de ellas y se dedicó a envolver el torso de Matt. El simple contacto ya hacía que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

Mello se preguntó cómo se sentiría Matt en aquel momento. No había olvidado su declaración, aunque tampoco habían hablado nada de eso. _¿Le gustará cuando yo le toco?_, pensó, y justo en ese momento, el mismo aroma del que se había impregnado su almohada llegó a sus fosas nasales. El olor de Matt era muy agradable, quizás demasiado. Cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado pasmado casi abrazando a Matt por amarrarle las vendas, sacudió la cabeza y terminó con lo que estaba haciendo. El sonrojo en sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo.

Mello se pasó toda la tarde en el ordenador avanzando con la investigación en la que trabajaban y Matt estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo jugando con su consola portátil. De vez en cuando el rubio se levantaba para coger un chocolate, pero a excepción de eso no se movió.

Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, Matt dedujo que Mello querría su cama de vuelta, así que cuando este se levantó para ir a su cuarto, él se acomodó en el sofá. _La cama es mucho más cómoda_, se dijo, pero qué le iba a hacer.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Matt? –la voz de Mello le sacó de sus pensamientos.

El aludido le miró sin entender.

—Voy a dormir.

—¿En el sofá?

—¿No me dirás que quieres dormir tú aquí otra vez?

Mello se quedó callado unos segundos mirando fijamente a su amigo.

—No hay necesidad de que ninguno de los dos se destroce la espalda en ese mueble infernal –dijo al fin—. La cama es grande, cabemos los dos.

Un intenso rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Matt. ¿En serio Mello le estaba pidiendo que durmiera con él? No necesitó mucho tiempo para decidir la respuesta.

Mello era consciente del apuro en el que estaba poniendo a su amigo, pero si a Matt de por sí le dolía la espalda no era plan de ponerle a dormir en ese sitio tan incómodo. Además, le apetecía meterse con él en la cama. Olía muy bien.

Mello refunfuñó. Quería dormir con Matt, pero era un fastidio tener que compartir la almohada con él. Estaba acostumbrado a dormirse abrazándola, seguro que le iba a costar un montón dormirse sin ella, igual que la noche anterior. Matt y él estaban cara a cara en aquel momento y el pelirrojo tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara roja.

—¿Qué? No, no, estoy bien –dijo el otro intentando disimular— sólo es que tengo un poco de calor.

Mello asintió, pero no se creía nada de lo que le acababa de decir. Sabía perfectamente que a Matt le daba vergüenza dormir con él, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era ofrecerle un sitio en condiciones para descansar. Ya que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, al menos le daría un colchón cómodo. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Él no era así de amable. Supuso que se debía a que Matt también había cuidado de él en su momento. Apagó la luz de la habitación y a los pocos segundos notó que su amigo se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Instintivamente, se acercó un poco a él. Aquello resultó ser más cómodo de lo que pensaba. Era realmente agradable escuchar la respiración acompasada de Matt al lado suya y sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Le relajaba tanto que no tardó en quedarse dormido. Matt también se durmió y entonces empezó la guerra. Una guerra en la que ambos, dormidos, lucharon por la almohada hasta altas horas de la noche.

Mello despertó dulcemente. No recordaba estar durmiendo con Matt, por lo que cambió las manos de sitio para buscar el lado fresquito de la almohada que estaba abrazando. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al notar que aquello no era su almohada…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró de lleno con la cabellera roja de Matt. _¿Pero qué diablos? _Entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se calmó. Comprendió lo que había pasado: Matt había terminado cogiendo la almohada y él, al no tener otra cosa que abrazar, le había abrazado. _Es una simple cuestión de posturas, nada más_, se dijo. Sin embargo, notaba cómo poco a poco sus mejillas se iban sonrojando. El aroma de Matt era muy intenso en aquellos momentos. Sintió un extraño deseo y sin pensar demasiado decidió hacerlo realidad: apretó suavemente el cuerpo de Matt contra el suyo y enterró la cara en su pelo. Repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que notó un ligero cosquilleo en la entrepierna. _Decididamente, no estoy acostumbrado al contacto físico_, se quejó para sus adentros intentando justificarse. No dejó de abrazar a Matt, pero se quedó quieto con el fin de que aquel pequeño cosquilleo no se convirtiera en algo más.

Matt suspiró profundamente y poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de su posición. Estaba abrazando la almohada de Mello otra vez. Intentó estirarse, pero entonces reparó en una extraña presión alrededor de su cuerpo. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver los dos brazos que le rodeaban porque sabía que sólo podían ser de una persona. Se giró lentamente y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de Mello que le miraban. Al notar que el contrario estaba despierto, ambos dieron un brinco hacia atrás para separarse.

—Yo… esto… —intentó justificarse Mello.

—No, no, ha sido mi culpa por quitarte la almohada…

—… es que era agradable abrazarte porque estabas calentito y…

—… no te disculpes, si a mí también me parecía agradable y… ¿Eh? ¿Calentito? –exclamó Matt algo alarmado.

—No me malentiendas, me refiero a que dabas calor, como si fueras una estufa.

—Ah, vale.

Se hizo el silencio. Ambos tenían la cara roja como un tomate. Al cabo de un rato, fue Matt quien habló.

—Mello… que sepas que puedes abrazarme siempre que quieras, ¿vale? A mí no me molesta en absoluto.

Mello le miró, el chico tenía la cara casi del mismo color que su pelo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo, y le revolvió los cabellos a su amigo intentando amenizar la situación—. Voy a darme una ducha. Duerme un poco más si quieres, Mail.

—Creo que eso haré –dijo el pelirrojo.

A Mello le encantaba el agua caliente. Cualquier persona se habría quemado de haberse duchado con el agua a tal temperatura, incluso la piel de Mello a veces quedaba rosada después de darse una ducha. Pero a él le daba igual, era un dolor agradable.

Suspiró profundamente dejando que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo. Por más que intentara pensar en otra cosa, la escenita que acababa de compartir con Matt en su dormitorio volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza. Realmente le parecía agradable abrazarlo. Jamás había abrazado a nadie y era algo totalmente nuevo para él, además le resultaba reconfortante sentir el calor de otra persona al lado suya.

Después estaba su propia actitud. Notaba que se había ablandado muchísimo con respecto al pelirrojo desde que había tenido el accidente, lo que era normal ya que era su amigo y no quería perderlo, pero aun así había sido un cambio demasiado drástico. Se puso a pensar en la investigación para distraerse un poco y al cabo de un rato salió de la ducha.

Matt seguía durmiendo y prefirió no despertarlo. Fue a la cocina, se hizo un cacao con leche y estuvo con el trabajo toda la mañana.

Esa tarde, después de comer, Mello se sentó en el sofá a ver la televisión y Matt a su lado con la consola. No había nada interesante, por lo que acabó viendo un documental sobre anfibios en peligro de extinción. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando notó un ligero peso sobre el hombro derecho. Al girarse, comprobó que Matt se había ido al mundo de los sueños. En la pantalla de su consola parpadeaban las palabras "GAME OVER". De pronto sintió la necesidad de volver a sentir el cuerpo de Matt entre sus brazos e intentó abrazarlo mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un tono rosado. Pero Matt despertó sobresaltado justo en ese instante.

Mello y él se miraron fijamente durante un instante y entonces ambos se pusieron rojos.

—Esto, yo estaba… eh… —a Mello no se le ocurría ninguna excusa. Matt le miraba serio y muy rojo.

—Mello si quieres abrazarme puedes hacerlo, ¿vale? A mí no me molesta si lo haces.

—¿Abrazarte? Tss, ¿por qué iba a querer abrazarte? No inventes.

Mello se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Matt se quedó en el sofá con las mejillas encendidas. Había metido la pata pero bien al decir eso y lo sabía. Ya no servía de nada lamentarse, así que cogió la consola y se dispuso a reintentar la partida que había perdido por dormirse. Pero algo le detuvo. Dos brazos aparecieron desde atrás y se cerraron a su alrededor. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Mello y su dulce aroma y la consola se le cayó sobre las piernas. Entreabrió la boca y, con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, colocó sus manos sobre aquellos dos brazos que le abrazaban.

Se quedaron así un par de minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hasta que Mello tal como había llegado se fue, dejando a Matt como un tomate y haciéndose mil preguntas al mismo tiempo. El rubio se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con su ordenador portátil e intentó distraerse con internet, pero no lo consiguió. Realmente le gustaba abrazar a Matt, pero aquello no estaba bien. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo, aunque sabía que esa promesa no la iba a cumplir.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que Matt tuvo que ir a limpiarse las heridas. Miró en el espejo del baño su cuerpo lleno de magulladuras. Aparentemente no habían mejorado mucho desde el día anterior, pero sí que le dolían menos y eso le animó. Cuando solamente le quedaron las heridas de la espalda, intentó por todos los medios curárselas él sólo, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. A los pocos minutos, Mello se asomó por la puerta y encontró al pelirrojo en una postura ridícula.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó conteniendo la risa.

—Está bien –refunfuño Matt con cara de pocos amigos.

Mello no tardó nada en curarle la herida.

—¿Te vendo otra vez?

—Creo que ya no hace falta, ¿no?

—Por eso lo digo. Bueno, te pondré un apósito en los puntos por si acaso.

—Vale.

Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, Mello tuvo que volver a decirle al pelirrojo que durmieran juntos, porque al parecer este tenía pensado dormir en el sofá. Aceptó al instante, aunque no pasó desapercibido que le daba vergüenza. Mello se sintió culpable por hacer pasar a su amigo esos momentos bochornosos. ¿Pero por qué se sentía culpable por ese perro? ¡Si encima lo estaba haciendo por él! _Desde luego, no entiendo nada_, se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando estuvieron en la cama con las luces apagadas, Matt habló por primera vez en mucho rato.

—Oye, Mello, ¿por qué me abrazaste antes? –no se había atrevido a preguntarlo antes, pero las luces apagadas le daban confianza. Mello tardó en responder.

—Dijiste que no te molestaba si lo hacía.

—Y no me molesta en absoluto, ¿pero por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque es agradable sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío.

Se quedaron callados, ambos se ruborizaron.

—¿Puedes abrazarme ahora?

—Por supuesto.

Matt se giró hasta quedar de cara a Mello y se dejó abrazar. El rubio le rodeó con los brazos y le apretó suavemente contra su cuerpo. La cabeza de Matt quedó enterrada en su pecho y pudo oír los latidos de su corazón.

—Abrázame tú también –dijo Mello. Matt vaciló unos segundos antes de obedecer. Al hacerlo, notó que el corazón de Mello se aceleraba. Era tan agradable sentir sus manos sobre el cuerpo del rubio que por un momento temió excitarse.

Se quedaron así, abrazándose en silencio, hasta que poco a poco el sueño fue apoderándose de ellos. Matt, con los ojos medio cerrados, levantó la mirada hacia el rosto de Mello. Este tenía la boca entreabierta y sus ojos se cerraban por momentos.

Mello ya estaba empezando a soñar cuando vio que Matt le miraba. Casi inconsciente como estaba, no pudo resistir el impulso de inclinarse hacia delante, depositando un suave beso en la comisura de los labios del otro. Inmediatamente después, sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedó totalmente dormido.

Matt se desveló. ¿Mello le había besado? Si es que eso se podía considerar un beso, claro. Al menos había parecido que tenía la intención de besarle. Aunque un montón de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de Mello le alejó de todo aquello y al final consiguió dormirse.

* * *

**Pues bueno, este ha sido el segundo capítulo del fanfic, espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Os dejo mi twitter por si queréis seguirme, subo yaoi y ezo ^3^ RavioliHeart**

**Pronto actualizaré el fanfic, besos! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Mihael despertó tras un alocado sueño sin sentido. La luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas de su cuarto. Matt aún dormía a su lado. Se levantó medio dormido y se dirigió a la cocina a hacerse el desayuno. Mientras comía se dedicó a echar un vistazo a su ordenador por si había recibido algo nuevo relacionado con el caso Kira. Había un par de informes, pero nada más. Los estaba leyendo cuando surgió una ventana emergente. Se sobresaltó y por un momento creyó que alguien le había hackeado, pero a los pocos segundos apareció Roger en la pantalla.

—_Buenos días Mello, Matt. Hoy es el quincuagésimo aniversario de la fundación del orfanato y sería todo un honor que asistierais a la cena de esta noche. Si os habéis marchado ya a Japón lo entenderé, pero si aún seguís en Inglaterra más os vale venir… si no queréis que acabe con vosotros… _—el hombre puso la sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando bromeaba y el mensaje terminó.

El rubio suspiró mientras mordía uno de sus chocolates. Aún seguían en Inglaterra y la verdad es que sería agradable ir al orfanato. Hacía casi dos años que no iban. Se lo preguntaría a Matt, y si este estaba de acuerdo le contestaría a Roger confirmando su asistencia. El pelirrojo estuvo de acuerdo cuando Mello se lo preguntó. La única pega era que el coche estaba destrozado por el accidente, pero podían ir perfectamente en la moto de Mihael. Prepararon una mochila con una muda de ropa, ya que se quedarían a dormir allí, y se fueron antes de la hora de almorzar.

Cuando estaban montándose en la moto, Mello se fijó en que Matt parecía nervioso.

—¿Qué te pasa idiota? No me dirás que te da miedo.

—No, no es que me de miedo. Pero ve despacio, por lo que más quieras.

Mello sonrió de medio lado y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

—Tú agárrate fuerte a mí y verás como no te pasa nada.

Matt enrojeció notablemente. Se montaron en el vehículo; Mihael delante y Mail detrás suya. El segundo se tambaleaba ligeramente, como si no fuera capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Mello sabía que aquello era psicológico, la estabilidad de su moto era envidiable, así que no le hizo mucho caso. Arrancó e hizo que el motor rugiera de forma amenazadora antes de salir disparado de allí. Notó cómo los brazos de su amigo se cerraban con fuerza a su alrededor y una fina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Conducía algo distraído, pensando en sus cosas. De vez en cuando se fijaba en la señalización para asegurarse de que iba por el camino correcto. Le encantaba la moto porque al no ser muy grande le permitía pasar entre los coches. Cualquiera diría que su forma de conducir era temeraria, pero él estaba acostumbrado.

La escenita de la noche anterior no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza. Se sentía culpable por haber besado a Matt. Había sido algo casi inconsciente y temía la forma en la que su amigo lo hubiera interpretado. Después de todo, tampoco es que hubieran muchas interpretaciones posibles. Por otro lado, ni siquiera había sido un beso en toda regla. Tal vez Matt ni siquiera se acordaba ya.

Pararon a almorzar en un restaurante de carretera y todo fue normal. Hablaron poco, mayormente acerca de que Matt ya se había medio acostumbrado a ir en la moto y decía que no estaba tan mal. Después de tres horas –sin contar la parada para comer— llegaron al orfanato. Roger les recibió con entusiasmo y fue el único que no se sorprendió de los notables cambios que se habían producido en ambos muchachos.

Por el contrario, todos sus antiguos compañeros les miraron con asombro. No solo estaban más altos y esbeltos, sino que Matt estaba lleno de vendajes y Mello tenía gran parte de la cara cubierta por una enorme cicatriz. El rubio siempre había disfrutado intimidando a aquellos que eran menores que él y no pudo evitar lanzar miradas "malvadas" a los más pequeños y ver cómo estos se asustaban mientras él se reía por dentro. Claro que no todo fue tan divertido. Al igual que ellos habían sido invitados a aquel evento, Nate River también estaba allí. Matt notó cómo el rubio se tensaba al ver su cabezota albina deambulando por los jardines, y es que esos dos habían sido rivales desde siempre.

Procuraron no acercarse demasiado a él, pero al final fue inevitable. Cuando se sentaron a cenar, Near quedó justo enfrente de Mello en la mesa. Se miraban fijamente mientras comían, uno con rostro inexpresivo y el otro echando chispas por los ojos. Matt les miraba atento para detener a Mello si por algún casual intentaba pegar al albino, aunque en teoría ya estaba mayorcito para eso.

Después de la cena, los niños del orfanato se fueron a acostar y solamente quedaron los mayores, entre los que obviamente se encontraban Mello, Matt y Near. Roger trajo algunas bebidas alcohólicas de las que Mello se sirvió bastante con la excusa de "no querer notar que Near estaba ahí". Mail veía, apesadumbrado, cómo sus mejillas se iban encendiendo poco a poco. Y no precisamente de la vergüenza, ya que la poca que tenía se le fue quitando por momentos.

—Hey, enano —le dijo a Nate cuando este se cruzó con él por accidente—, ¿nadie te ha dicho nunca que pareces una pelusa?

Near se limitó a mirarle un momento y chasquear la lengua en señal de que le importaba un pimiento, cosa que sólo sirvió para cabrear a Mello.

—¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí! —exclamó intentando cogerle de la camisa, pero gracias a Dios Matt le detuvo— Eh, tú no te metas...

El pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que llevarse a su amigo de allí. Se disculpó con todos los presentes y ambos se dirigieron a su antigua habitación, que Roger había preparado para ellos.

Al entrar, un montón de recuerdos volaron hasta su mente. Había pasado tantas noches en esa cama jugando sin parar a la consola mientras Mello se quejaba por la luz, había soportado tantas rabietas de su mejor amigo cuando éste era superado por Near. Y muchísimas cosas más.

Nada más entrar en la habitación se metieron cada uno en sus respectiva cama e intentaron conciliar el sueño. Matt estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando un ruido le hizo girar la vista hacia un lado. Dio un respingo al ver que Mello estaba de pie al lado de su cama. Parecía un espectro.

—¿Te importa si duermo contigo? —dijo. El pelirrojo no supo qué decir de la sorpresa, pero no puso ninguna objeción. Se incorporó y cuando iba a echarse a un lado, Mello le rodeó con los brazos desde atrás. Sintió el rostro del rubio enterrarse en su cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, contrariado. Mello le había dicho que no le quería, pero sus acciones demostraban justo lo contrario. —¿Por qué ahora me tratas así?— el chico no respondió hasta pasados unos segundos, y cuando lo hizo, Matt reconoció en él el tono de voz de quien no está en condiciones de mentir.

—Matt, yo... tenía mucho miedo. Aquel día, el día del accidente. Pensé que ibas a irte para siempre y no podía soportarlo. Sólo podía pensar "Matt, por favor, no te mueras".

El aludido se quedó atónito, acariciando los brazos que tan dulcemente le rodeaban.

—Pero tú nunca te vas a ir lejos de mí, ¿verdad, Matt? No puedes... te necesito. Déjame cuidarte, prometo que jamás te pasará nada malo. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Los ojos verdes empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Jamás habría esperado importarle tanto a Mello.

—Aunque fue por mi culpa que te pasara aquello. No habrías tenido el accidente si yo no te hubiera dicho aquello. Te pido perdón por todo, pero dame tiempo para...

Se hizo el silencio.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —preguntó Matt.

—No sé. Esta noche sólo déjame abrazarte.

El pelirrojo se giró y le devolvió el abrazo a Mello con fuerza. Aquel momento de debilidad por parte del rubio le había hecho ver que, de un modo u otro, era importante para él. Mihael Keehl tenía miedo de perderle.

Se recostaron en la cama, se taparon con las mantas y volvieron a abrazarse. Y así, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro, el calor de quien está en casa, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Mello despertó antes que Matt. Al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior se maldijo a sí mismo y a la forma en la que se le soltaba la lengua por beber un poco de alcohol. Ni siquiera reconocía sus propias palabras, no era posible que él hubiera dicho aquellas cosas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía decirle a Matt que era todo mentira porque claramente no lo era, en verdad estaba empezando a sentir mucho cariño hacia ese chico.

Gracias a Dios, cuando el pelirrojo despertó no mencionó nada de lo ocurrido.

Volvieron temprano a casa, no sin antes despedirse de Roger y todas esas cosas. Durante el trayecto en moto, a Mello le pareció que Matt se pegaba a él más de lo necesario, aunque no le importó lo más mínimo. Cuando llegaron a casa se dieron cuenta de que las heridas del chico habían desaparecido casi por completo.

—Pues menos mal, porque ya me estaba cansando de esta mierda —bromeó Mello mientras le hacía una cura. Mail rió.

El día transcurrió normal hasta que, por la tarde, el pelirrojo le preguntó a su amigo a qué se refería con "que le diera tiempo". Mello se quedó callado unos segundos y después cambió bruscamente de tema, pero a partir de ese momento una extraña tensión surgió entre los dos. El silencio se hizo casi palpable. Estaban sentados en el sofá, Mello con su ordenador y Matt con la PSP. Finalmente, fue este último quien habló.

—¿Puedo... puedo abrazarte? —preguntó tímidamente. Su amigo le miró algo sorprendido, luego asintió levemente. Cuando Mail le abrazó intentó seguir trabajando, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, no podía concentrarse así. Al final optó por cerrar el ordenador y devolverle el abrazo a Matt, algo avergonzado.

Se quedaron abrazándose durante un rato sin decir nada, cada uno mirando hacia un lado diferente en una postura rígida e incómoda. Al cabo de unos minutos, Mello notó cómo Matt comenzaba a acariciarlo lentamente

—¿Está bien si hago esto? —preguntó el pelirrojo dubitativo. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior estaba casi seguro de que tenía alguna oportunidad. Además, aunque volviera a ser rechazado merecería la pena. La respuesta del rubio le sorprendió notablemente.

—Sí, sigue.

Las manos de Matt recorrieron los brazos del chico, después sus costados y más tarde su espalda. Mello se dejó hacer sin poner ninguna pega, aunque su postura seguía pareciendo muy forzada. Se levantó cuando Matt intentó meter las manos por debajo de su camisa, dijo la excusa de que tenía que ducharse y, sin más, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dejando atrás a un confundido pelirrojo que no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Mello dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo. Se sentía muy extraño en aquel momento. Había sido reconfortante dejar que Matt le sobara. Demasiado. ¿Por qué no dejaba de mentirse a sí mismo? Había querido que siguiera, pero no sabía hasta qué punto y le daba miedo. Tal vez lo mejor sería decirle a Mail que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él, pero tampoco quería crearle falsas esperanzas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era el tipo de persona que se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás. Simplemente le diría la verdad y punto. No iba a ponerse vergonzoso delante de la persona con la que tenía más confianza en el mundo.

Salió de la ducha y se secó más o menos. Se cubrió los bajos con la toalla, se sentó en el borde de la bañera y llamó de un grito a Matt. El pelirrojo apareció al instante.

—¿Ocurre algo, Mello? ¿Te has resbalado en la ducha?

—Tsk, no, idiota. Es sólo que... acércate, ¿quieres?

El pelirrojo obedeció, salvando la poca distancia que le separaba de Mello. Un sonrojo casi imperceptible subió a sus mejillas al hacerse consciente de que su amigo estaba desnudo.

—Sé que lo que voy a pedirte ahora es muy egoísta, así que si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé —Matt asintió—. Escucha atentamente porque no pienso repetirlo. Siento mucho lo que te dije aquella noche, cuando casi te matas. Hablé sin pensar en ti o en si te iba a doler. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que aguantes mis gilipolleces que no pensé que te fueras a ir, mucho menos a tener un accidente. Pero entonces, cuando casi te pierdo, me dí cuenta de lo importante que eres en verdad para mí y que, joder, te quiero de un modo u otro.

—A-acepto tus disculpas, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Matt quitándole importancia al asunto, aunque en realidad su corazón latía muy rápido por aquellas palabras —. ¿Qué es lo que me vas a pedir?

Mello suspiró y se miró las manos. Necesitaba tomar un respiro, no se le daban bien aquellas cosas. Hablar nunca había sido su fuerte, principalmente porque era incapaz de decir dos palabras seguidas sin ofender a alguien. Aunque no lo pareciera, se estaba esforzando mucho.

—Antes, cuando estábamos en el sofá, quería que siguieras acariciándome. Voy a ser sincero —le miró a los ojos—: no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti y estar así me está matando. Por eso, ¿qué te parecería "pasar un buen rato" conmigo?

Matt abrió mucho los ojos, poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

—N-no tienes por qué aceptar, ¿vale? Es sólo una... sugerencia, sí, eso. Así que...

—C-claro que quiero. Me gustas mucho, Mello... ¿por qué no iba a querer?

Se hizo el silencio. No era un silencio precisamente incómodo, pero era extraño. Al cabo de unos segundos, Mihael habló.

—Entonces vamos a mi cuarto —se levantó del borde de la bañera. Matt se puso muy rígido—, habrá que hacerlo bien, ¿no?

El de ojos verdes no se lo podía creer. Aunque sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que finalmente a Mello no le gustara, no tenía ninguna duda de que iba a hacerlo. Y si no le gustaba, al menos él ya no moriría sin haber cumplido su deseo. Siguió al rubio por el pasillo hasta su habitación. No podía apartar la vista de su espalda desnuda por la que aún resbalaban algunas gotas de agua, y el pensamiento de que en breve podría, al fin, tocarle, hacía que sintiera cosquillas en el estómago. Mello se detuvo de pie al lado de su cama y se giró para mirar a Matt.

—Cuando quieras —dijo.

El gamer se quedó pasmado un momento, no sabía por dónde empezar. Decidió que lo mejor sería abrazarle, tal y como había hecho antes. Se acercó a él y rodeó con los brazos su torso desnudo. Era suave, blando, y estaba frío. Le haría entrar en calor, se dijo. Lentamente, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, disfrutando al máximo cada milímetro de piel que sus dedos alcanzaban. Fue bajando hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda y le apretó con fuerza contra sí. Mello se estremeció y le abrazó también, enterrando los dedos en el pelo rojizo. Se recostaron el cama, donde siguieron con aquellas caricias para luego buscar, algo ansiosos, la boca del otro. Sus labios se encontraron en un casto beso que poco después fue roto por la lengua de Matt. Mello dejó que entrara y conociera a la suya.

Para sorpresa del rubio, aquello resultó muy placentero. Al cabo de pocos minutos, sintió cómo su amigo le retiraba el pelo mojado del cuello para después posar sus labios en él, justo donde acababa la mandíbula. El contacto era tan agradable que notó cómo un bulto se iba formando debajo de la toalla. Sí, aquello le estaba gustando. Introdujo las manos torpemente por debajo de la camiseta a rayas de Matt, sintiendo su piel cálida y suave. El pelirrojo respondió a este gesto empezando a acariciar el torso desnudo de Mello.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus durezas se encontraron en un fortuito roce que les hizo separarse y mirarse a los ojos. Ambos tenían las mejillas y los labios enrojecidos. Mail se quitó la camiseta y se colocó encima de Mello, juntando sus cuerpos. No podía creer que realmente estuvieran haciendo aquello, para él era como un sueño. No, era mucho mejor porque era real. Simuló una pequeña embestida, haciendo que una especie de gruñido saliera de lo labios de Mello. Ese sonido le incitó a continuar y se movió con más fuerza contra el cuerpo delgado que tenía debajo. Ahora el rubio respondía a todos sus movimientos, no dejaba de acariciarle el pelo y todo el torso apasionadamente. Se separaron un momento.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó un acalorado Matt.

—Es extraño estar haciendo esto contigo, pero sí, se siente genial.

Mail prosiguió a besar el torso de Mello, haciendo que este se estremeciera. Se detuvo al llegar a la toalla, bajo la que se adivinaba una notable erección. Miró a los ojos azules de su compañero, como pidiendo permiso para seguir por ahí.

—H-haz lo que quieras... —balbuceó Mello poniéndose aún más rojo y mirando hacia otro lado. Matt tiró un poco de la toalla para soltar su agarre. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar que, por la cara que Mail ponía, parecía estar desenterrando un tesoro o algo así. Sólo era un pene, por el amor de Dios.

Matt miró con deseo esa zona durante un instante, después se apresuró a bajarse el pantalón y la ropa interior. Separó las piernas de Mello con algo de brusquedad y se situó entre ellas, haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran. Después empezó a frotarse con fuerza.

—Ah... —un sonido ahogado escapó de los labios de Mihael. El rubio presionó las nalgas de Matt, apretando aún más el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo, quería que se moviera con más fuerza —Aah... así... me gusta mucho, Matt... quiero correrme ya...

Ante esas palabras, Matt incrementó el ritmo. Él también sentía que iba a acabar pronto. Los sonidos de ambos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes hasta que, al final, ambos se vinieron.

Respiraban entrecortadamente, abrazados con fuerza.

—Matt... —Mello le miró a los ojos, muy serio y rojo— creo que yo gay.

Mail rompió a reír, la forma en que lo había dicho era muy graciosa. El rostro del rubio se ensombreció y una sonrisa de maldad asomó a sus labios. Cuando Matt vio la almohada volando hacia su cara ya fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar D:**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado ^^**


End file.
